Into the Labyrinth
by JennyJade
Summary: She wanted Magic. He wanted her. when destiny gave them the chance to be together both wanted... the baby. Now, there s no baby; what will they do? DISCONTINUED
1. Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. The only thing I do is the idea for this story, Unfortunately for me  
  
************  
  
KAREN:  
  
Chapter 1: For once Sarah is not babysitting Toby, what can happen when Karen takes care of the Goblin King's heir?  
  
  
  
"No; I'm sorry; Yes" she made a pause "in another occasion, have fun with Charles, bye Helen" Karen hung the phone.  
  
  
  
It was already seven o'clock, it would be impossible for them to arrive on time for the concert. Robert and her had planned a nice evening with some friends of her that had come to the city to spend some days. Everything had been arranged, the tickets had been bought, they had even booked a table in an expensive restaurant; Charles and Helen had found a babysitter to look after little Lucy that night and as for Toby, she was expecting Sarah. She sighed. Sarah, what was she going to do with that girl? She Knew she had promised her the evening free but it was also true that she had told her about the new planing with enough anticipation for her to cancel her dates, even although she doubted she had one, anyway, she didn't mind anymore looking after her brother. And what the hell! She was grown enough to have some responsibilities. She was playing with her favourite pearl collar thinking about all that when the cry of a young boy brought her back to reality.  
  
  
  
"Don't cry sweetheart, mommy is here" she said while running upstairs to Toby´s room. "Hush baby" she said warmly "Did the storm scare you? It's ok, it's ok" she look at her son's face who continue crying and for a brief instant she thought she had seen his soft blue eyes change colour -It surely was the light of a beam reflected in his eyes she told herself -"Tell mommy the problem, darling"  
  
  
  
"Swa raaa, Sa raa" He began to cry even harder. Karen tried to calm him down while she tipped his back slowly but she only got him to cry louder; The storm delivered a lightning flash and clap of thunder directly above the house. It rattled the windows in their frames. Teacups danced in the kitchen cupboard. The lights were gone. Everything was going wrong, and Karen wasn't kind of storms either, as a matter of fact they frightened her a lot; Being alone at home, with her baby crying and in a total darkness, her nerves were taking her over.  
  
  
  
" Alright, we'll go to your sister's room to find something to calm you down" she walked holding him till she reach the door when something got in her way, something small and furry, something . . .  
  
  
  
"Tobias!" a cry escaped her, terrified being, she couldn't stand it any longer. "How many times must I tell you not to play with that old teddy" She was going to start complaining about poor Lancelot when the lights went on again.  
  
  
  
"Nonsense's, that's the only thing that is here" she said at once after having look all over Sarah's room, mainly because she was scare for she was not angry with her, as Sarah did allowed to enter her room, although they didn't share the better mother-daughter relationship she didn't treat her like a wicked stepmother anymore. "What it this? Say your right words, the goblin said" Karen turn and stare at his son, he was no longer crying since she had taken the little red book in her hands. "You like this, huh? You're more like her everyday, ok, I will keep on reading" she cleared her throat "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now" another thumber, she closed the book rapidly and look out of the window in a reflect act. "I can't bear it no longer!" she took a deep breath "I´ll find a nicer story for you, this will give you nightmares"  
  
  
  
Having said that, she threw the book away, the storm finally had come untied completely, A new lightning illuminate the book's cover, on the red leather only a word could be read: Labyrinth  
  
  
  
Little did Karen Know that in the meantime a magic creature and not exactly a heavenly one had awakened. A set of cold eyes of different colour rested totally open. He, had been called  
  
  
  
AN: You can find the originally Spanish story (without grammar errors) on the Spanish section, called: "Dentro del Laberinto". I´ll be glad to answer all your reviews, of course for that you'll have to review, so please review . Love you guys  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady Sorrow, I really like your fic: I guess ...  
  
Silver Space and Phoebemoon, they reviewed every so often throughout the entire story  
  
Yami + Hoshi, General Sephiroth and Iden´s Garden: who also did this, but with fewer reviews  
  
Luna2 and Dark Angel Hotaru, I'm trying my best writing as fast as I can, and D.A.H: I'm looking for your fic too, I wanna Know what happened with Celeste, Amarante and all the others.  
  
Youko Duet, Shinma Inuyasha, General Mevnerial, Ross, The Jean Genie, Anonymous, Agatha Jones, Emerald Skye, Arwenn, Sammy-mackie and Gwenevire: your great words and your reviews make me continue with the story.  
  
Dark Mage Mistress, Moonlight1/2 and Solea for your ideas, you guys help me a lot, thanks  
  
Saby and Heather for your mails. I love reading it  
  
Thanks again to everybody, please show me that you are with me all the way. Make suggestions, encourage me, point out problems. It means very much for me; if you want something especially to happen, just say it, or some character ... even if you want to appear yourselves. Whatever is it, I'm here.  
  
Happy New Year  
  
Specially thanks to my "muse" Nyra. 


	2. Toby

TOBY:  
  
Chapter 2: Will Karen take Jareth´s offer? At least she is her daughter . . . or not  
  
  
  
  
  
Karen stayed in that position for some more minutes, her eyes now filled with true terror and for the first time noticing the white owl perched on the tree, with its claws hooked in one of the branches and its gaze fixed on her. The wind wailed, making the branch oscillate, heavy black clouds covering the afternoon sky. And the owl kept staring, with his rounded, dark eyes.  
  
And then, it happened.  
  
Karen raised her arms in front of her face and screamed. The flapping had ceased, the light of the landing slipping though the threshold created unknown shadows over the walls and though the rug. The prolonged cracking of the lightning formed a huge shadow in the wall in front of the window. The shadow of a human silhouette.  
  
Karen wanted to run to her baby, but the presence of that man of dark beauty kept her frozen in her spot. However he didn't go to her, that man of aristocratic features, wrapped in elegant black clothes, walked towards her son, and then she heard his voice, a deep, sensual voice, a mere whisper but full of sheer arrogance.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you must be a very naughty boy for people to want to be rid of you TWICE, little Jareth" he smiled though clenched teeth "but be calm, there is not going to be a third time. . . I'll make sure of it" his smile widened, making him adopt a perverse air.  
  
Jareth, King of the Goblins, approached the aghast mother "What do we have here? You don't know what you have just done, do you?" he smiled even more, if that was possible "Poor Karen, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen and hear me well because I am not going to repeat this" the poor woman could only nod with her head "In different circumstances I would offer you your dreams, but little Tobias isn't unknown to me, no, now while you keep standing there I will take him away, and you'll never see him, again" after saying this he laughed and was about to carry out his threat when Karen spoke, he didn't know how but the woman had managed to recover the speech. "No, please" she begged  
  
"Oh, yes! You have asked for your child to be taken, and that is what I am going to do, don't make me waste any more time, woman" he pushed her out of the way rather roughly "However" he stopped, and Karen looked at him, hopeful "No, you wouldn't do that" he looked mockingly at her, and Karen threw herself at his feet "Please, I'll do anything . . . Ask anything"  
  
"Alright, give me another child of yours, I have to take one child, it is the same for me if I took one or the other" Karen remained silent, frowning. Another child? She didn't have any more children, except for.  
  
"Give me Sarah, and you'll be able to keep Tobias"  
  
A bolt of lightning pierced the wide window the moment he said those words, illuminating the room for a couple of seconds. Karen took a step back, terrified. That wasn't a man; that was the very Devil! Jareth laughed cruelly upon sensing the woman's thoughts. Oh, the mortals . . . How much they amused him.  
  
"I . . . no . . . Sarah . . . but" she mumbled. "Come, come, I am surprised you would choose your stepdaughter over your own son" Karen's mind functioned at vertiginous speed. Could she do that? After all, she was her daughter, she could always count on her, the family affairs were well "Always, Karen?" he provoked her, he dropped his voice till he turned it into a mere whisper "If Sarah had been here now this would never have happened, little Tobias would be safe and you having fun like you deserve, after all it was Sarah who started all this, if she hadn't said the very same words a year ago, your son would be safe"  
  
What was he saying? That Sarah had risked her baby; that she had left him in the hands of that monster? She couldn't believe that, the ungrateful little girl. Now she understood that sudden change in demeanor, she was guilty, if not she would have kept being mean to her, she had been using them to protect herself, it was all Sarah's fault, yes, that brat, how had she dared.?  
  
"Take her"  
  
Another bolt of lightning pierced the threshold, widening the shadow of two joined hands. The pact was sealed.  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed it means very much to me, and especially thanks to Saby for the translation of this chapter. Yours commentaries have been answered in the part of Spanish like I said, thank you again.  
  
I'll post 2 chapters every week. Review, please? :) 


	3. Merlin

MERLIN:  
  
Chapter 3: The mission of Jareth is to turn the wished ones into goblins, now Sarah is one of them, is the same fate awaiting her?  
  
  
  
Jareth was tempted of creating a crystal to locate her but thinking it better, what was a crystal compared with been able to observe her with his own eyes, at last; in a flash of light he changed to his animal form and left the house. He had been wating for too long and wasn´t going to waste more time.  
  
The girl moved slowly from the trees "Merlin!, oh come on, come here doggy" she called. The thin drops of rain slipped for her pale skin while they made her now drenched clothes fitted tightly against her slender figure. Jareth noticed that her cheeks were rosy. Had HIS Sarah been crying? A smile formed in the commissures of his lips when he thought about it. His new acquisition, his, his new goblin.  
  
"Come on boy, is not funny" The wind sighed again in the trees -great, just great, I´m late and Karen is going to kill me, what else could ever go wrong?- she heard branches crunching behind her - Great Sarah, you had to said it, you really had to said it- she bit her inferior lip - is not fai. . . stop, no way I´m going to say that in my life, forget the bad customs - she took a deep breath -it´s ok, be calm, is surely that naughty dog of yours- She grumbled herself  
  
"Merlin, is you?" She led her hand to her face to gather some few wet locks of hair, delicately she placed them after her ear, even this way, she continuied without being able to see with clarity the figure that was a few steps from her in the leafy undergrowth. Too much blackness.  
  
Sarah advanced some more steps "Merlin?" she tried again "He´s not here" this was all what she obtained for response.  
  
Sarah felt bewildered, it was him. Now she was face-to-face the person to whom that voice belonged. She was not giving credit to her eyes, probably it was a bad play of her mind, it couldn´t be, she was old enough to know that the spectra didn´t return to life, and specially of all the ghosts that one.  
  
"You" it was the only thing she was able to say. The dark figure walked into the light  
  
"Sarah" he murmured softly but sufficiently high to drown any protest. The pleasure of having her was obvious in the way in which he was savouring every syllable. She kept silent, Merlin already forgotten, her attention fixed in the King of the Goblins.  
  
Don´t disappoint me Sarah, where is the girl that so bravely defeated my labyrinth, where is the cruel girl that destroyed myself ? - his eyes shone with fire with this memory - Now it is not the moment to fear me, give me what I want. These were his thoughts while he was contemplating her "We met again Goblin King" she said suddenly, while fire was threatening in her big eyes -even now defying me, yes, nothing has changed; hour of interpreting my role, Sarah, Sarah if only you knew it - he thought  
  
"Indeed we are going to do something more than to meet again my dear" he started surrounding her " I learned my lesson" she said, he fixed his look in hers " did you?" She ignored his question "this time I haven´t wished for your goblins" she said indifferently "no, you have not done it, but someone has taken the freedom for you" She stoped "Toby" fear paraded through her face "If you have done something to him" her eyes now liquid " you what" he pierced her " Will you say the words? Will you run?" he finished that in a very low voice, both knew to what he was referring, Sarah was still looking him " You are not match for me, Sarah" he made a pause " As a matter of fact, you are one of my minions" Jareth was at her elbow now " I´m afraid that someone asked my goblins to take you away" she stoped breathing when she heard the news "Such a pity"  
  
The words resounded in the air, but nobody was there, in a flash of light they had gone away. A few sparkles was the only proof that someone had been in this place. Minutes later the barks of a bobtail dog joined the scene.  
  
*********  
  
Karen opened her eyes, she couldn´t understand how she could have remained slept, an chill crossed her when she remembered the dream. Before going down she threw a glimpse to Toby who was sleeping calmly. Toby was still stretched out and Sarah hadn´t come home. Karen breathed deeply being prepared for one of her speeches, she was going to say a few things to that girl when she returned. She sneaked to the window and with an approving look she went towards her room , she was delighted with the lace curtains that she had chosen.  
  
  
  
AN: Reviews are more than welcome, as commentaries that can help my way of writing and the story. Any idea for the plot will be appreciated, thanks to all of you. 


	4. Labyrinth

LABYRINTH:  
  
Chapter 4 : But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl . . .  
  
  
  
She moved past him and stared into the dawn. Just like that time, now distant, whereas in the human Realm, night was falling, in the Labyrinth a new day was beginning. They were at the same place where everything started. On a faraway hill, brilliant in the flashes, she saw a castle. There were towers with turrets, massive walls, spires and domes, a portcullis and drawbridge. The whole palace was built on top of a sharply rising mound. Between her and the great building, the Labyrinth. Sarah continued observing the environment looking for all the details of her visit; a shiver crossed her when she noticed the absence of the clock of thirteen hours.  
  
"Where am I?", "You Know very well where you are", "The Labyrinth" it wasn't a question. Even the words were similar to those of the last time she thought; nevertheless the detail of the clock continued insisting, Sarah had an evil foreboding. Jareth warned her thoughts so visible in her face now and laughed coldly, "this time Sarah, you are the victim not the champion, and if you allow me, I doubt that Karen will come to save you"  
  
Sarah said, in a voice that was low, but firm with the courage "What are you going to do with me? ", " I believed that you knew the play" For the first time she really repair in him, he was using a cloak that the wind swirled like his fair blonde hair, which was falling down free over his shoulders. The shirt was cream- coloured, opened at the front, revealing great part of his chest, light silk covering his muscles. The black boots as wing raven, over grey tights, and in his hands were the black gloves that he never took from himself, not even when he had danced with her, she felt a twinge of disappointment when she realized that. And the same twinge aggravated her more when she reflected on his words, What would he do with her? What the story said, and What did the story say?  
  
But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl...  
  
Jareth chuckled. For a moment, they regarded each other, adversaries trying to size each other up after so much time. " Now I will turn you into one of us ".  
  
But the girl knew that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever . . . and he would turn him into a goblin  
  
" You can't! " - the truth felt on her as a bucket of frozen water- You only change children, and I'm not a child anymore " she said with false bravado, more to convince herself than him. Jareth dedicated her a provocative smile - Yes Sarah, I'm very aware of that - She crossed her arms ahead of her wet white dress - " though sometimes you behave as one " - he added  
  
With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun a shining crystal around in his fingers. Sarah couldn't avoid follow it with her eyes. She knew that she mustn't, that it would be her end. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little more. When she finally touched it, she felt as a tickle was invading her. Without being able to stop it, she fell down of knees and then collapsed on the grass, unconsciously, so that she didn't see how the doors of the labyrinth were opening to let them pass to the misty interior. And she did not see the figure that was inclining on her defenseless form.  
  
*************  
  
Missy?  
  
Sarah turned around, wondering for an instant where she was. Magic. The smell of magic. Oh, yes, the Labyrinth. She was in this place, again, and it was morning.  
  
She sat down, rubbed her eyes and looked at the place where she was, an oubliette! "Well, at least this way he would forget me". She wasn't so sure about the idea; She made a face.  
  
" Who's there? " she asked suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone " Just me " Light illuminate the hole "Hoggle!" she ran embracing him, nevertheless the dwarf remained petrified in his place " Sarah? " His voice was denoting incredulity. Now he understood, it could be only her, Jareth wouldn't put a person of such importance in this horrible hole and furthermore disconcerting, he would never do this advertisement if Sarah wasn't the lady, he had have to realize it before, stupid, stupid dwarf  
  
"Oh Sarah, what had he done to you " At first she didn´t understand him but then she discovered what her friend was referring to, now she was . . . she was a goblin "Hoggle tell me the truth" Shamed, he turned his look aside from her " Hoggle please " - he swallowed - "Jareth . . . " he began  
  
"Were you going to say something to her, Higgle?" Jareth smiling pleasantly appeared, Hoggle froze " His Majesty! Mmm, hi.", " Hedgewart "," It's Hoggle " they said simultaneously, " Leave us Hogwart "," but Sarah "," if you do not go away, you will have a reason to worry for her", " Don't you dare to " he keep silent when he saw Jareth's threatening features "now, out!"  
  
Beside her, she heard Hoggle's feet shuffling. His eyes closed in dismay. And an "Oh no" resounding in the tunnels. Poor Hoggle, he's still being afraid of him, I don't blame him, after all, he never want to tell me what happened to them when I left and Jareth return.  
  
" Ah Sarah, and you, How are you enjoying THE Labyrinth from your new situation? " Determined to not allow that Jareth should intimidate her, she forced herself to not avoid his gaze " This it's your revenge, isn't it? " but it didn´t work, tears were in the edges of her eyes " Made me a, a " she was unable to said that word. Jareth, who was behind her finished the line " a Goblin " he got closer to her and touching her ear with his lips he whispered" My Goblin Queen"  
  
Too old to be a goblin, but too young to be kept by him, he had damned her innocent eyes. And when she had been in his grasp he had had to send her back to square, before she became a serious threat to his game. At the end things hadn't gone out his way. . . but this time, this time it would be different, she would not have any chances.  
  
The next minute she reacted " What?! " Sarah gasped " all this time " she was suffocated "And you made me think. I can't believe it! " she shouted " Go away, out of here right now! " Before he could do nothing she went out done a fury for the same door that Hoggle, mumbling. Jareth could only remain there, alone. Was she realizing what she had done? To order him, the cruel king of the goblins shouted by a mortal. Moments later a laugh escaped his lips, even without forcing her to cross his labyrinth she supposed a challenge. He decided to return to the castle, sooner or later Sarah would go to him, she would need him and this would be the beginning of a series of moments that he would really enjoy. During the whole eternity.  
  
It's only forever, Not long at all. That's the Underground, Underground  
  
AN: Thanks you guys, you´re wonderful. Merry Christmas to all of you and please review : ) 


	5. Hat

THE HAT:  
  
Chapter 5: A place where nothing is what it seems and anything can happen, do you think is a piece of cake?  
  
  
  
The tenuous opaqueness in which the room was wrapped was very agreeable; he couldn't stop thinking. He had the head full of questions without response, of worries, of commitments for attending  
  
  
  
Sarah snuggled into the silky sheets of the bed.  
  
The crystal glass reflected the light of the fire, dispersing it for all the corners of the room. He wasn't stupid; he knew that that situation wouldn't last too much, even if she didn't managed to discover his secret. The colour garnet of the glass dyed the hand of the king as if it was blood, while he was admiring her. Since she had come a few hours ago to the palace they hadn't fought, any infantile dispute in which he was the evil villain and she the sweet heroine, not more King of the Goblins and ingenuous mortal. But she hadn't smiled either. A sudden frozen breeze shook the curtains on big large windows for which the light of the late afternoon was slipping past. Not even now, while she was sleeping calm, foreign to that he was there, always in the shades, observing, expecting, not even in this moment she was smiling.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
After her unexpected exit she had ended in a garden, where birds were singing. She was amused; the garden was like a green box, with the blue sky for a lid. It was a rather formal garden, with carefully positioned stone monuments that in turn were surrounded with shrubs, some bluebells and big statues of marble. In the distance the rumour of the water was heard, probably proceeding from a source  
  
" What have I done? " She said loudly though she was speaking for herself. Suddenly something hit against her back. It was a Sun clock constructed in relief on the ground, near it few stairs. " I wonder what time is it " She murmured  
  
" It is 10 o'clock, there you have your information, please leave a contribution in the box"  
  
" Hey I already knew that. Wait a moment, you?! "  
  
  
  
It was the Wiseman, with his long white moustache and white eyebrows, or rather his showy hat, which was topped with the head of a bird, with a sharp beak and eyes that were darting glances everywhere, at least that was what she had believed the first time Where had he come from? She was sure that he wasn't there a moment ago, nevertheless now he was reclined on the books of stone that were forming an original armchair  
  
" Oh. The young girl" he recognized her  
  
" Amm. You again " was the least warm welcome of the hat  
  
The Wiseman ignored the last commentary and looking at her seriously he said "Have you found the way to the castle lady? "Sarah smiled shyly " Well, now I want to get out of the Labyrinth" she doubted "Do you know the way?"  
  
*********  
  
  
  
The picture of her silent face was clearly beamed to a crystal in the chamber of the Goblin King.  
  
"She's with the Wiseman," Jareth observed  
  
The goblins froze. Their heads twitched around to look at their King. Were they expected to do something? Should they laugh? Why not?  
  
  
  
"She should have gotten back by now." Jareth was still staring at the picture of Sarah's face in the crystal.  
  
The sudden silence was interrupted by a few thunderous laughs  
  
"Shut up" Jareth told them.  
  
At the same time Sarah was talking with the magic creatures. Something had changed, oh, it was true that the Wiseman continued speaking with riddles, and his rooster - as Sarah has decided to call him - was still interrupting to every opportunity, but it seemed that they were nervous.  
  
" Excuse me but I don't want to go to the castle anymore, I'm looking for the exit " she insisted  
  
"So young woman, quite often it seems we are not getting anywhere when in fact . . .  
  
  
  
. . . We are " she finished  
  
  
  
"That's my line señorita!"  
  
The Wise Man glared upward and clenched his fingers. He cleared his throat  
  
"Will you be quiet!" He ordered his hat. The rooster simply bordered to look to another side  
  
"What I want to say young woman," he continued, gazing earnestly at Sarah again" is that you have to go to the castle to exit the Labyrinth.  
  
" But . . . there has to be another way "  
  
" Yes, I'll be quite" the hat said interrupting again with his late response  
  
  
  
This time the Wiseman didn't answer. He had fallen asleep, the hat seeing this took advantage of his opportunity " I think that is your lot, please leave a contribution in the box mademoiselle "  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Jareth shook his head.  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for Sarah?, you know very well that it's the only way "  
  
One of the most intelligent goblins was thinking about reporting to his majesty that the girl wouldn't come. He supposed that it would avoid a change of humour to the king when he got disillusioned and as result he wouldn't receive any kick, or with a lot of luck he wouldn't finish in the Bog of the eternal Stench.  
  
" His Majesty. . . " He approached the throne when a hen crossed ahead "Uhhh, a hen" immediately he ran to chase her.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
She waited some minutes for some sign that indicated that the Wiseman might wake up. It was clear that she wasn't going to obtain anything. She would pay and look for the exit herself; The only jewel she found was the bracelet that Toby gave her the past Christmas, she wasn't going to get rid of it, if she didn't manage to go out of there it would be her only memory of him. No, she won't commit the same mistake two times.  
  
"We'll do a deal, in exchange for yours information, I will pay you with another advice"  
  
  
  
"Are you nuts?! " He was infuriated " We only admit jewels, thank you very much "  
  
Sarah bit softly her lowest lip. As children became mad with sweets it seemed that the goblins couldn't refuse jewellery.  
  
" No, I'll tell you what, if you show me the way out I ´ll give you. " She searched herself for something to fulfil her promise, she found it. "This"  
  
It was an silver amulet, a bit smaller than Jareth´s pendant, with the carved and exact figure of the labyrinth on it. Sarah offered him the necklace. The hat seemed to doubt  
  
"No " he said finally after looking at one of the walls. His words were pushing the gift back but his eyes had a covetous sheen that betrayed him. Her suspicions were confirmed, on the wall, the face of the monarch was recorded, and she doubted that it was another act that reflected Jareth's great ego  
  
  
  
He was spying on her, so that was the reason for which they were so nervous. Something wasn´t fitting, she remembered very well that aboveground it was raining and for very early in the morning that could be in the labyrinth, her clothes couldn´t dry so fast, and she never use necklaces.  
  
  
  
That one was not her white summer dress but a beautiful gown designed for a queen. It was made with metallic trim edging in silver with long, pointed, ankle length oversleeves. The neckline was very deep rounded square, with slim shoulder straps for support. The bodice of the gown was double lined, and shaped for a flattering line. The underdress was lightweight satin, the sleeves ruffle at the shoulder and point at the wrist . She had been so concentrated in getting angry at him that she didn´t realize these details, Jareth had saved her of catching a cold and at the same time made true one of her silly caprices. Her cheeks became scarlet. She recovered her composure.  
  
"I´m afraid that I will have to go to the castle and thank his Highness for the detail" she said conscious that he would be listening " thank you for the advice and your time " She breathed deeply " Well, come on feet"  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Ha" Jareth laughed mirthlessly " If the hat has not received you is because he recognizes you as his queen Sarah, when will you accept this reality?"  
  
That wasn´t his plan but at least she had accepted her situation and now she was going to him. He would have to stop the games and the manipulation of the mind. He might be satisfied with . . . hypnotizing her? No, he would teach her, convince her. This would amuse him too.  
  
  
  
Jareth flipped the crystal into the air, where it vanished like a bubble.  
  
  
  
IN THE CURRENT TIME:  
  
Jareth looked for the last time at the figure that was Sarah, he had to do something to assure his plan. An idea started taking form in his mind. A ball, in which it would be her coronation, in which she would love him again and once finished Sarah could protest, scream, pound him or throw things. She could do everything she wanted, nothing would change his victory when she was one of them.  
  
With firm steps he abandoned the room when something caught his interest, Sarah had called him.  
  
When he returned to contemplate her, he saw that her face now was illuminated with a real smile. " She must be speaking in dreams " He kneeled down to her side. Sarah mumble again, this time clearly.  
  
"Toby"  
  
Jareth's smile disappeared. Then he left the room. Soon, very soon  
  
  
  
AN: Hi guys, I need all the help you can give me. You see, this is my first fic and I don´t know what to do, tell me what you want to happen, what you think . . .Thanks! 


	6. Wishes

I WISH:  
  
Chapter 6: everything turns out to be a nightmare due to the great tension produced in Sarah . . . though . . . nightmare or vision of the future?  
  
  
  
I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach  
  
And the perfect waves are starting to come  
  
His hair is flying out in ribbons of gold  
  
And his touch has got the power to stone  
  
  
  
I've got a dream 'bout a boy in a castle  
  
And he's dancing like a cat on the stairs  
  
He's got the fire of a prince in his eyes  
  
I've got a dream 'bout a boy on a star  
  
Looking down upon the realm of the world  
  
He's there all alone and dreaming of someone like me  
  
I'm not an angel but at least I'm a girl  
  
  
  
I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
  
We'll be lying in the rays of the sun  
  
But it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
  
You'll never know what it means  
  
But you'll know how it feels  
  
It's gonna be over  
  
Before you know it's begun  
  
  
  
It's all we really got tonight  
  
Stop your crying hold on (tonight)  
  
Before you know it it's gone (tonight)  
  
Tonight is what it means to be young  
  
Say a prayer in the darkness for the magic to come  
  
For no matter what it seams  
  
Tonight is what it means to be young  
  
  
  
The smell of fragrant summer flowers filled the air. Two large doors were opened before her and the entered a palace more opulent, more richly decorated than any place she had been. The vast expanse of velvet dome was packed with celestial objects all moving in clockwork harmony. Now that darkness had fallen, the city was a cosmos in and of itself.  
  
  
  
Hundreds of torches lined the interior of the room. Each burned in a multitude of golden flames that little by little were declining in pale silver, and their light illuminated the centre of the room. The walls covered with frost.  
  
  
  
It passes a time before she was looking again around or was turning towards the neighbouring people. The same people who in another occasion had tried to scare her now were revering her. Everything had ended. The dancers of her "dream" had come to the ceremony whereas the habitants of the labyrinth though also they were present, waited in the exterior. She was part of a world full of magic, wonder and desire and she has power over all of them, even his King.  
  
  
  
The first thing that she would do now that she was queen would be to sign a decree in which there was ordained the construction of another castle in the other end of the Labyrinth. Take that Jareth. The motive of this decision: to be able to monitor better their lands, of course. She could imagine it, Jareth would say something as "Sarah, don't defy me, I don't allow you to do that" and her response would be "Really? Look this" and then she would use the royal stamp until the ink finished. She smiled.  
  
  
  
They might be creatures of dream, powerful, immortal, perfect and at the same time terrible. But she, so vulnerable and full of faults, she was the dreamer, like she had demonstrated it when she defeated the labyrinth. She controls them.  
  
  
  
"You have no power over me " how true  
  
  
  
She knew that with the coronation she had bound herself to the place, she had fallen for Jareth´s trick " It is just a ball, to do peaces; you would see your friends too, everyone is invited and this time we have all the time of the world." He had said her innocently. And now she might never leave the Underground, but Jareth was another very different matter. As queen she could choose to be with him or with someone else. Certain that would be preferable that as Champion of his game and he being High King were a couple, it would bring the balance too, but it was not necessary. And Sarah did not want to give him this pleasure. At least not now. No! Not now, not ever  
  
  
  
Sarah observed with delight the many beautiful faces that had met there, the golden light of the fire was playing in the different facial features and was making shine the hairs. Then she saw him. His silken locks almost matched the clarity of his clothing, which was made of a soft leather unlike any Sarah had ever seen. She was looking at his chiselled profile when he turned suddenly, his eyes locking on hers. They seemed as deep and dark as they were old. It took a moment for the fact that they were staring at each other to sink in, and Sarah turned away blushing. Jareth grinned, turned back to the others and continued.  
  
  
  
She had to go out of there, she walked towards the doors of oak that were opened and knew that behind them she would find the esplanade that existed after the castle which was transformed into a cave full of colours. While she was lowering the perron of stone she distinguished the radiance of the lights distributed in the rose gardens. Actually they were hundreds of small fairies  
  
  
  
Everything was fresh and intense as if she was perceiving it for the first time, as if she was not one coarse human, but some magical being who could understand the beauty of all that place. Since it was true that though the Labyrinth is fulfilled with dangers, and there are in it many dark sites, also it has many beautiful things.  
  
  
  
The air was warm, the stars winks in the black curtain of the sky. And the full moon, round and shining, was presiding at that magic landscape.  
  
  
  
Sarah approached towards a column. Shaking her head, she mumbled a prayer. She knew that made no sense, since nobody would listen to her prayer. But it had worked since she was a little girl.  
  
Now, she was not a child.  
  
She was not even mortal.  
  
  
  
She heard in the air the humming that she had come to associate with Jareth. And then, he appeared behind her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. She was too weak to resist him. Jareth brought his lips to Sarah's in a slow, lingering kiss, his lips marvelling at her warmth and softness. "Sarah say it " She was inviting, full and delicious. "I wish. . ." She breathlessly whispered. His lips, hungry and yearning, brushed with more intensity as they found her mouth. "Say . . . the. . . words, Sarah" He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. Her lips were parted "Jareth . . .mmph. . ." Gently his tongue brushed hers and her own found it instinctively. This was a kiss born of desire, nurtured with need. A kiss that both had dreamed of, held in their minds for a year.  
  
  
  
"I wish I could be with you, forever." With these words she had bond to him freely, resigning everything and both knew it. "Never let me go. I need you Jareth" She kissed him tenderly again, and felt Jareth's smile against her lips. "Finally" he thought. And after that, all the emotions he had felt vanished except the adoration for her, he offered his arm. " Shall we? "  
  
  
  
When they re-entered the party the multitude separated to leave them way, with the glasses in their hands they expected anxious the first dance of the night. Jareth held his hand out. She took it and they started to move with grace to the beautiful tune. Without his mask she was in the arms of the real Jareth and not his magical facade. She has her dreams and adulthood, she didn´t have to choose as she had been afraid.  
  
  
  
"Long life to Jareth, King of the goblins and Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth, Rulers of the Underground" Exclaimed the dancers by whom they had been surrounded.  
  
  
  
Jareth held her more tightly.  
  
  
  
The twilight lights burned during all that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Strong jolts in her chest startled her. Everything was dark. She was feeling a sweaty cold in her body. She didn't want to open her eyes. It was difficult to remember what had happened before falling asleep. With enough effort, she joined and sat down in the bed, separating the humid sheets, when she realized that was completely naked.  
  
  
  
"No, no, no, it can not be"  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Probably I´ll do a few changes later I don't know and a warning, it´s not what you think. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to Solea and Phoebemoon. The lyrics are from the movie "Streets of fire". Give me 7 reviews and I´ll upload chapter 7, just joking, you can give more 


	7. Hoggle

HOGGLE:  
  
Chapter 7: Sarah discover Jareth´s little secret, will be now a chance for her to escape?  
  
  
  
Sarah smoothed the skirt of her royal blue brocade garment, the style was Renaissance. It was the same dress of her dream. She was minding that everything that had happened to her until now was exactly like her dream. And most important of all, minding if Jareth would kiss her. "Since when do you dream these things girl? He is the bad guy. . . well, may by not so bad and he's so handsome" her inner voice had not left her even a moment in the whole day As she approached the nearest door, Sarah noticed that a strange blue light was being emitted from the crack beneath it  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Sarah heard her inner voice say, but before she knew it, her hand was tentatively gripping the heavy metal doorknob.  
  
"Ok, if it doesn't open, you are turning right around and pretending that you never saw it!" The knob turned easily, allowing more light to fall onto Sarah's frozen form.  
  
"You are not going in there! . . . You are not going in there!" Sarah pushed the door open all the way, blue light flooding the hallway around her. "You are just as stubborn as him! Don't start whining when something happens" Sarah held her breath and stepped inside.  
  
*************  
  
Jareth was King of the Castle, and he would tolerate no will that was not his own, if he manage to discover what he was doing it would be his end. Then he stopped. A more potent emotion than fear was working on him, he wasn't alone anymore. "No I'm not. I'm not doing nothing wrong" He galloped towards the door straight into a pair of knees.  
  
"Hoggle" Sarah said relieved "What are you doing here?" "Ah ..." Hoggle was staring at Sarah's feet "I was. preparing myself for your coronation?" He wished the future Queen of the Goblins would kick him, or do anything, anything but smile at him like that. He could not lie to her.  
  
"Oh" was her response, then she sat next to him without mattering that her gown could get dirty "at least you will be with me"  
  
He looked at her one more time, she was breathtaking in the bride dress, though now he was sure that his friend did not know this detail. " I thought that you wanted this, that it was one of your dreams", "It is" Sarah said, simply. Hoggle cocked his gnomish head and looked at her from under one bushy eyebrow "I was so scare about losing of all you, I always wanted to live here, be a princess.but I miss my brother and I never said goodbye to my father, there were things I wanted to do before disappearing here, all is lost now"  
  
Hoggle was vacillating in hogglish dilemma. His hand was in the pouch that hung from his belt, fingering the crystal from which the blue light come "Take this Sarah, this would return you aboveground" he said, and then held out his hand. In it Sarah saw the most perfect of Jareth's spheres, it was glowing.  
  
"But how can this be possible?" Sarah took of his hands the beaming ball " Jareth made a deal, it was your brother the wished one, he exchanged him for you, this had never happened, so there are no rules, you are free." "Hoggle, do you understand what this means? I can go home, I don't need to solve the labyrinth, I can escape him ... why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"When you defeated him he forgave us because he said that you would come back." Then he spent a little while scratching his backside "And the day that I found you in the oubliette he announced his wedding, when we discovered that he spoke of you, he threatened us with hurting you if we told you his secret. He said that with you the labyrinth would be complete, and that always we might see you."  
  
Sarah did not speak "Sarah we want you to be happy though you have to be far from us. Not, you neither say it, nor think it, with you far from his scope we'll be ok"  
  
"I'll call," she whispered. "Everyday, because I always need you; promise me that you'll answer, " She paused, and added, still in a whisper, "Please"  
  
"Cursed you Sarah, don't cry or you'll make me too, now go" She held out her arms. "Thank you, Hoggle." She caught hold of him and leaned over toward his face.  
  
And she kissed him, and the earth moved beneath them. again.  
  
***********  
  
Hoggle shut his eyes and said with a puckered mouth, "Urrrggh!" Sarah's reaction was quite similar. All her attention was concentrated on her sense of smell  
  
"Urrrrggggh!" Hoggle groaned " The bog of eternal stench!"  
  
It was darkish khaki in colour. All across its surface, bubbles of fetid air, having forced their way up through the viscous sludge, were gently popping. As they popped they cast a little spray of filth in a ring around them, and it took several minutes for the droplets to settle back again.  
  
She recalled her last visit.the kiss! "Oh my God, I don't believe his treat still works" The noise was indescribably disgusting " His.. majesty ... " he gasped. "It's ... a . very" he swallowed, ". . . jealous fae" Sarah covered her nose trying to avoid the smell  
  
"I wish that Jareth was breathing this air instead us, and that we have the clean one ... I'm sure he would faint, he deserves it for creating something like this; I am going to get sick" Hoggle ran in her help when suddenly he noticed that the smell had gone "Fresh air" He looked at Sarah with wide eyes.  
  
"Smmelllll good" They listened a voice after them. A belligerent little figure came running out from behind the beast that had just spoken "Of what speakest thou my brother?" The air," the fox pronounced, "is sweet and fragrant as always"  
  
He was wearing a smart jerkin, cut in the military style, and a cap with a plume in it. His moustache was white and aristocratically long. Sarah smiled warmly. "Didymus!"  
  
"Well met Milady" He bowed briskly from the waist. "Sir Didymus is my name, and who shall be thou fair maiden" Sarah advance a step in order that Didymus could see her with clarity " Don't you recognize me? "  
  
The beast lift her in a great embrace. It was Ludo. "Sarah - - friend" "You can put me down now, Ludo," she said gratefully. "My lady Sarah is that you?", "of course is she" Hoggle scold "Greetings Sir Hoggle, we had missed your company"  
  
While Hoggle was reporting of their situation and everything that had happened, Ludo was thinking how good it was to breathe sweet air, Sarah at his side shared these thoughts, but mostly she was preoccupied with the way to follow, it was the fireys or Agnes, the junk Lady  
  
"Have no fear, sweet madam," Sir Didymus reassured her "We are to yours service, we would fight for your return home" He looked around and barked out, "Ambrosius! My noble steed, Lady Sarah is in need of our help"  
  
The Knight executed a gallant reverence her yielding her the lead.  
  
"Thank you, noble sir," Sarah said smiling  
  
*********  
  
He got up, moaning softly. Something had happened. Something . When he remembered he stopped. Sarah. She had discovered his secret, the labyrinth already had started obeying her and it seems that her first wish was made for him. He crossed the space among the room of the throne and top camera; he opened the door at one stroke and crossed the dark chamber in big steps, until he reached the shaded opening to the other side.  
  
" Sarah? " He waited for a moment, then he shouted again " Sarah! "  
  
Nothing at all. The palace was empty. The idea made Jareth blink. "She has to be in the maze, but where" he knew that she would be upset, but to manage to escape towards the labyrinth? To try to hide from him, in his own labyrinth? He summoned a crystal. " Show her to me "  
  
AN: Sorry guys for the long pause in the story; my computer is gone so you will have to wait a little more for next chapters; I promise that I won´t stop posting, I´ll find some way. Review (you know you want it ;) ) 


	8. Goblins!

GOBLINS:  
  
Chapter 8: "You've run so long, you've run so far..." Within you -David Bowie  
  
Nothing at all. The palace was empty. The idea made Jareth blink. "She has to be in the maze, but where" he knew that she would be upset, but to manage to escape towards the labyrinth? To try to hide from him, in his own labyrinth? He summoned a crystal.  
  
" Show me Sarah "  
  
Sarah looked at the sky, through the forest branches. Pink and amber ribbons of cloud were lit by the declining sun. She was walking absent- minded for the first time feeling safe with her friends at her side and singing lowly when Hoggle detained her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hoggle examined the surroundings suspiciously, " I think someone is following us." "Do you think that Jareth found us?" He licked his lips nervously "No... not him...amm...It must be bilges. I didn't want to scare you Sarah" he changed the topic "by the way what were you singing?" "Now that you say it, I'm not sure, I heard it a while ago"  
  
Then se screamed. A bright, savage figure had leaped out in front of Sarah. It was a Firey, and the Fireys are wild. Are they ever. They are wild about how wild they are.  
  
"That is our song" a second one appeared  
  
"Yeah" greed another one from behind her, making her start around in fright.  
  
"Yes, sir!" hollered a third one, prancing from the trees and leering wildly at her.  
  
She looked around at them all in great alarm. "Wa-hoo!" one replied, rapping out a fast rhythm with his fingers on a rock.  
  
"Ludo hate Fireys, Fireys no friends"  
  
They all slapped their sides and laughed maniacally. One let out a whoop and hit his hand on a log.  
  
"Yeeeahhh!"  
  
Hoggle intervened between them and Sarah, to his side Didymus on Ambrosius. " Why are you here? you live in the dark forest "  
  
" Bad memories " A Firey jumped over a pair of tree stumps and started using them as drums " No more chilly down "  
  
"Hey-ey!" one said to her, rousingly. " She is the one who took off my head"  
  
The rest broke into an up-tempo dance number, clicking and drumming their fingers as they circled around her. "We gotta take your head off now."  
  
"Yeah, we get to throw your head around"  
  
Sarah took a step back, with that dress she might not run, and she could not leave her friends either  
  
"Fear not, sweet damsel," Sir Didymus told her. "These puny fireys are no match for Sir Didymus." He raised his staff, and was about to charge the army single-handed when Ambrosius wheeled around and bolted again "Ambrosius stop, we must stand and fight them face to face. It is the only honourable way"  
  
"Come on, take off your head!"  
  
"Off with their heads!"  
  
"It won't hurt."  
  
Heads began to fly up beside him.  
  
"No!" she cried. It was too late  
  
Another Firey took his head off his shoulders and threw it in the air. It was kicked and headed around like a soccer ball. Another took his leg off, and with a delicate chip shot hit the head back onto its body. Then they approached rider and steed with the intention of repeating it  
  
"C´mon missy, Didymus will take care of them, we must go"  
  
As the 3 of them run away they could hear the brave fox in the distance  
  
Ha!" Sir Didymus shouted tauntingly. "Had enough, have ye? Have at thee!" he hollered excitedly. En garde!  
Hoggle, Sarah, and Ludo reached the place. Nowhere. An utterly desolate landscape, a desert whose only features were heaps and scraps of junk. It was a place to forget. Above them a somber sky this time.  
  
Sarah saw a pile of junk, stacked up on the bent back of a little old goblin woman. At the same time it dawned on her the presence of other mounds of garbage, people, who were moving very slowly across the moonscape.  
  
The junk woman's puckered face was staring crossly at her from beneath a load of bent and battered metal objects, discarded clothes, chipped crockery, and broken furniture that she bore. "Searching for something , ain't we? Looking for your friend, young woman?"  
  
"Agnes" she called her  
  
"Don't Agnes me lady, I won't say a thing"  
  
"Give the girl a chance, someone as beautiful as yourself can't deny to help a poor mortal" Hoggle paused, almost smiling. "It would mean very much for me my...er... jewel of ..er...my jewel of - he looked for help in his companions but in spite of seeing their expression he knew that he was alone.  
  
Imagine that you are in a very serious place where you could not laugh, and then, you read the funniest thing of the whole world. You will probably being biting your lips and thinking I can not laugh, will not laugh, will not laugh . Well, this was Sarah and Ludo´s case. At last Hoggle came up with it -plastic." He finished  
  
The junk woman blushed  
  
"Hoggle!" she giggled "You are a naughty dwarf, bad, naughty dwarf" Then she got her attention on Sarah though she didn't stop looking at Hoggle with puppy eyes. "You better thank him sweetie."  
  
"I wanted to ask you about a blue crystal that I had before." Occasionally a pile of junk would arise on the back of someone who wandered across to try the pickings in another mound. " I know you got many things in your power, may be you has this one too"  
  
The junk woman chuckled, mollified. "Well, of course, dearie. Now me, I found lots of things." And she glanced upward, indicating the burden of junk piled up on her back.  
  
Sarah was grinning with excitement "Well, where is it?"  
  
The junk woman grunted with satisfaction. "Don't you worry, dearie, I told you I found your friends, old Agnes never lie"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hoggle impatiently "We only lost Dydimus and we know where he is. Now, where's the crystal?"  
  
" If you are mean to me Hog--  
  
"You betray us! " Sarah was looking past the old woman  
  
Goblins armies were issuing from twin corridors of junk.  
  
The goblin army suddenly came charging at them, with pounding feet. There was only one thing to do: run. As they did so, they heard a stupendous smash. They turned around, and watched wave upon wave of the goblin soldiers piling upon top of each other.  
  
Hoggle suddenly stopped, his arms spread wide in warning. The rest halted behind him. At the way they had taken, a detachment of goblins were waiting for them, spiky with spears.  
  
Ludo!" Sarah cried suddenly.  
  
Several goblins were keeping Ludo caught, the creature debated frantically in the trap in which he had fallen. They were surrounded.  
  
Meanwhile, Hoggle had an idea.  
  
"Look there! Is Jareth!" all the heads turned where Hoggle's finger pointed, allowing them a moment of distraction. Hoggle grabbed Sarah's hand. " His majesty, where? The captain said but when he turned again towards his prisoners, these had already left. "Keep and eye on the beast and bring the others!"  
Sarah quivered, they had reached a dead end. Hoggle was talking to her. But Sarah wasn't listening to him. She was looking around for an escape. There has to be some trick, there was always some trick, if only she could find it.  
  
A loud noise startled them. A solid wall of furiously spinning knives and chopping cleavers was bearing inexorably down upon them. Dozens of keen blades, and every one of them pointing forward and whirring wickedly. "The Cleaners!" Hoggle shrieked  
  
"Not this thing again!"  
  
Then she found it. The way out. Hoggle was first; key rolling on one of the piles near torn crystals, Sarah was next, but never made it  
  
"Sarah!" he shouted above the echoing din.  
  
"Hoggle!" there was panic in her voice. "Help me!"  
  
He glanced at his best friend trying to get free. The skirt of her gown had got caught in one of the objects of the numerous mountains of garbage. Stupid dress, stupid Jareth. The slashing machine came clanking on behind her. And it would chop her into little pieces in the blink of an eye  
  
What could he do? What?  
  
The whizzing blades were rapidly drawing nearer  
  
"Oh my God." She trembled as she tried to pull of the silk "I wish I had my jeans right now" Immediately Sarah felt herself falling down to one of the sides. Next to her the diabolical machine was destroying everything in his path. Her garment gone and a midnight blue poets shirt and jeans instead.  
  
She had no time to utter more than the first tremor of a scream when she realised that she nearly dead - One more second, just a second and she...- before the earth closed up again above her head.  
  
*******  
  
The interrogation had gone for half an hour now.  
  
Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow. The last question has been about the crystal he stole, he wasn't so sure of Jareth knowing the truth, though he seemed a little weak.  
  
"Me? A blue crystal? After your warnings?" Few drops of sweat slipped for the face of the dwarf.  
  
"No, it would be stupid even for you."  
  
Jareth stopped talking, Hoggle started to march pathetically away assuming that the interview was over.  
  
"An another thing" Hoggle stopped, rigid, his eyes closed "Sarah"  
  
"You know where is she? Hmm?" Jareth asked, too softly  
  
" I ain't know nothing"  
  
Jareth's voice came back crisply  
  
"Hoghead, what are you thinking right now? That I would drag her into my chamber to seduce her???", "I won't harm her. Come, come, tell me where is she"  
  
Hoggle remained standing still, staring at him. Yeah, right, and I'm the 8th dwarf of Snow-white.  
  
"I really don't kn- -  
  
" I'm afraid you don't understand Hogbrain" he didn't even have time to blink, and the next thing he knew Jareth had picked him up. "I've grown quite fond of her, and now I can't find her, the Labyrinth is helping her against me. And you, my little friend, you are the one who is going to help me"  
  
Hoggle´s eyes held his, dumbfounded  
  
"You love her" his eyes widened with the discovery "you repulsive little scab" anger in his voice, then he stopped suddenly.  
  
"I've been thinking" said Jareth "how nice it would be if you weren't around"  
  
He removed his hand abruptly, watching as Hoggle slumping to the floor in a violent coughing fit.  
  
"Goodbye, Hoggle" he said simply  
  
He caught his breath. Wait a moment, had he just said well his name? Oh no, damn it, that was a bad sign, a terrible sign  
  
"What do you mean goodbye?"  
AN: I'm back :) like I said before, I've been having problems with my computer, but now everything is back to normal, that means more story and sooner, ideas, reviews, mails, complains, etc are welcome, just remember I'm a very sensitive person 


End file.
